Ojos
by hiilsu-weasley-granger
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en el fic Carpe Diem de LexaLaneLK


_N/A:Gracias a Lexa por la idea...esto no es mio bla bla bla es de Jk...jaja de echo si es mio...solamente los personjes y lugares mencionados son de Rowling_

* * *

Estamos en el gran salón desayunando algo antes de comenzar con las actividades de reconstrucción. Toda la familia esta reunida pero me faltan 3 personas…..Y hablando del rey de Roma…..pasan a mi lado y se van directo a arreglar los ventanales rotos.

Esos muchachos que se convirtieron en héroes…..ellos que no quieren ser mas que simple adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas pero no….

Todo mundo espera ver a los 3 grandes héroes de una batalla, pero no ven a los niños que perdieron tanto.

Solo quieren felicitarlos y poder decir "yo toque al Niño que vivió" o "Ey! Ron, felicidades por vencer, que lealtad la tuya" o "Hermione, ¿que estuvieron haciendo? y ¿porque tienen tantas cicatrices?", pero no se preocupan por lo que ellos quieren...

Ellos solo quieren paz, entender que ya son libres, que el próximo año no va a ver alguien que quiera matarlos.

De ahora en adelante son 3 adolescentes sin problemas de adultos, pero eso no sirve de nada, ellos son adultos desde los 11 años. Cuando tenían que haber estado pensando en travesuras, dulces y amigos, no en como detener al mago mas oscuro de todo los tiempos…..

Toda la alegría que inunda los pasillos, y al mundo mágico, no se ve reflejada en sus ojos. Solo se puede ver reflejado, dolor, miedo y angustia. Solo se ve color…

Color esmeralda tan lleno de vida, de mi niño huérfano, ya no esta como el mago oscuro que lo dejo sin padres.

Color chocolate tan expresivo, de mí mujercita, se perdió cuando se convirtió en la madre protectora del trío.

Color azul inmenso, de mi hijo menor, desapareció al igual de cómo ellos desaparecieron para hacer quien sabe que en quien sabe donde.

Pero eso no rompe la amistad tan grande que tienen…...

La amistada que se creo desde aquel gran incidente con el Troll, nadie nunca la va a poder romper. Pero ¿porque este echo cambio sus vidas? ¿Como fue capas de unirlos cuando unas horas se habían lastimado?

Pues muy fácil, porque los insultos no son nada si al final del día eres rescatado por aquella persona que te lastimo, arriesgando su vida...

Para eso son los amigos para confiar los unos de los otros, salvarlos de situaciones peligros, estar siempre en las buenas y mas en las malas o con el que mas los necesita, comúnmente es mi querido Harry, pero eso no quita que se preocupen por Ron y sus inseguridades o por Hermione cuando parecía zombie y tenía cientos de libros enésima.

Y después de conocerse y ver que cada uno se complementa con los otros dos…..

No fue necesario incluir a nadie más, en sus aventuras; incluso nunca extendían su información a mas de un adulto….

Ya que con la inteligencia y análisis de Hermione; la lealtad y estrategia de Ron; y con Harry persiguiendo a alguien aparte de sus hechizos de defensa, son capases de sobrevivir un año entero en quien sabe donde, y buscando quien sabe que…..

Todo esto lo empezaron a hacer desde que eran solo unos niños. Cuando los demás pensaban en cosas triviales, ellos se preparaban para luchar con fuerzas desconocidas y más poderosas que ellos...

Pero parece que eso a muchos no les importa porque cada que los ven los atosigan con preguntas innecesarias. De las cuales huyen…

Yo misma me he comportado así, pero ahora los entiendo ya que yo fui su única madre durante tanto tiempo. Hermione, tendrá a sus padres pero ellos no entienden nada de este mundo. Harry, el nació sin el cariño de una familia. Gracias a Merlín se encontraron con mi pequeño niño y así poder formar la gran familia que somos.

Ellos solo necesitan estar juntos. Sin pensar en lo que pasaron. Ayudando como siempre lo han hecho.

En este instante los veo, y pienso en todo….

Sus pequeños cuerpos han tenido que sufrir.

Sus manos que no han hecho para sobrevivir.

Sus ojos que no han visto en el transcurrir.

Me acerco para hablar un poco con ellos…

-Chicos, puedo hablar con ustedes- me voltean a ver. Sus ojos están inexpresivos y para enmarcarlos están sus enormes ojeras. Se nota su cansancio….no han dormido mas de 2 horas desde que ganamos…..pero siguen trabajando.

-¿Esta todo bien señora Weasley?- como siempre Hermione es la vocera.

-No, solo quería ver si necesitan algo.- se les digo otra cosa se molestara y huirán de mi.

-No estamos bien, gracias Mamá- esta ves es mi pequeño Ron, pero ya no es pequeño a simple vista se ve la madures que tiene. Observo a los tres para revisarlos….

La cara esta llena de rasguños. En sus cuellos hay suciedad y Hermione tiene esa desagradable marca. Su torso se ve bien gracias a su ropa, pero se que están igual de lastimados que lo demás. Los músculos de los chicos se ven marcados, Ron tiene una cicatriz muy fea en su brazo. Sigo el camino de su antebrazo y veo que su mano esta entrelazada con otra, es la de Hermione…

-Chicos, ustedes son-señalo la mano entrelazada y los dos se pones rojos. Se sueltan y bajan la mirada se ven avergonzados.-me da mucho gusto, por fin vamos a ser familia.-los abrazo, pero mi abrazo destinado a tres personas, solo siente a dos. Volteo a ver a Harry ahí abandonado. Capta mi mirada.

-No se preocupe por mi, estoy bien.- se que esto no es verdad porque lo he pillado viendo a Ginny, y a ella también lo ve, se que los dos sufrieron mucho tras la separación, pero como buena madre que soy tengo que ayudarlos…

-Ginny no dejo de pensar en ti en todo el año- se ve avergonzado- y creo que tu tampoco lo dejaste de hacer- levanta la vista se ve triste y creo que siente un poco de culpa- no te preocupes por mi ve y soluciona esto-. Su mirada se ilumina y ahora si el abrazo de tres, contiene a tris niños indefensos. Se que disfrutan esto….

Se separan un poco hay lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que en los míos. Se que no es buen momento para lo que voy a decir pero creo que no les molestara.

-Chicos, se ven muy cansados. Por qué no toman una ducha, se cabían de ropa y descansan un rato- en su mirada veo una negativa rotunda- lo pueden hacer al terminar de arreglar esto.- les doy un beso a cada quien en la frente y me alejo….

Espero que hagan caso a mi consejo, pero eso es pedir mucho…

Sigo caminando asía el resto de mi familia. Me siento y tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza. Siento que alguien me abraza al igual que dos manos una en cada hombro…..

-Gracias mama- es mi hombrecito abrazándome- creo que podemos hacer esto luego…..Te quiero-me da un beso en la mejilla y se separa. Hermione ya esta sentada a mi lado y me abraza al instante que mi hijo me suelta. Escucho su llanto. La acerco a mi pecho, le acaricio su enmarañado pelo y la consuelo un rato….se aleja un poco de mí para poder hablar…

-Gracias por todo señora Weasley, no se como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi- me da igualmente un beso en la mejilla y se para. Va con Ron y se toman de la mano….se que no son nada todavía pero eso es algo….

Me sorprende el sonido del llanto al igual que su abrazo. Entre sus sollozos se escuchan "gracias", "la quiero" y "discúlpeme"…lo consuelo, se que se siente mal por la muerte de Fred…Fred mi hijo que no volverá…Aquel que dio su vida por salvar la de otros…Mi pequeño travieso que dejo solo a su otra mitad…sigo escuchando disculpas…

Yo como su familia, su madre, lo consuelo. Tratando de darle el amor que no tubo….Pero ahora ya no esta solo esta alguien con quien va a ser muy feliz…..

-Tranquilo Harry. Ya paso todo. No te disculpes. Hiciste lo que pudiste….No fue tu culpa su muerte. Creo que no le gustaría que estuviéramos todos así tras vencer….mejor ve y recupera el tiempo perdido- le guiño un ojo y señal así Ginny la cual esta sentada con Luna unos cuantos lugares mas allá.

Se separa de mí esta vez recibo dos besos. Va con los otros dos y los abraza…. Ese momento me recuerda a cuando eran pequeños…..los veo alejarse. Se paran a la altura de Ginny. Esta se para y se va con ellos….ahora se que sus ojos ya no solon serán color, si no esos que conocí ase 7 años….

Fin

* * *

Si te gusto deja un review, si no te gusto y crees que es una porqueria tambien deja el review (no se aceptan groserias si me vas a criticar has unabuena critica n_n)


End file.
